


Dance For Me

by RumbleFish14



Series: Cut Scenes [9]
Category: Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Boys In Love, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, mosher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: During filming, Cameron lifts the mood with a little dance
Relationships: Noel Fisher/Cameron Monaghan
Series: Cut Scenes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310828
Kudos: 58





	Dance For Me

**Author's Note:**

> FB prompt 💜 hope you like it Terri

Dance For Me  
(Oneshot)

"God, it's so hot!!" Cameron whined and pulled at his constructing clothing for what had to have been the millionth time since he put them on half an hour ago. "I'm sweating everywhere."

Emma made a face at him from the couch. "Gross, Cam. We do not need to hear that."

'We' was her and Noel. They were all gathered on set in the makeshift Gallagher living room waiting for everyone else to be ready and the equipment for their next scene set up. The set was air conditioned of course, but the heavy military/security gear and a mask was making it hard to sit still. 

"Least you don't have to wear them." Cameron said and stood by the fake windows, wishing they opened for the Autumn breeze. 

"Come on, Monaghan, it's not that bad." Noel laughed when Cameron flipped him off. "Maybe if you stop pacing."

"Sitting hurts." He met Noel's eyes but eyed Emma quickly before he said the rest. "Certain body parts get smashed."

Emma made a gagging sound. "Okay, enough of that. We need music." She clicked away on her phone until a song came on. "No more talking about smashing man parts."

Noel snorted so hard his mask sucked into his nostrils and he had to pull it away from his face before he started coughing. "You make everything sound worse than it really is."

"Shhhh, music time!"

Cameron grabbed his drink off the fireplace, pulled his mask to the side long enough to take a drink before it fell back into place. Whatever song she was listening to wasn't bad, it wasn't on his top five, but it had a good beat to it. Before he knew what he was doing, he was dancing to the beat. Barely but it was enough for Emma and Noel to notice.

The flash in Noel's eyes was expected. Even when it was nothing sexual, his eyes always made their way to his body rather quickly. He wouldn't deny it, Cameron enjoyed Noel looking at him almost as much as Noel enjoyed watching. 

And now his body was a little hotter and his jeans a little snug around his groin.

"Come on, Cam, dance." Emma turned the music up, wiggling back and forth on the couch. "Wow us with those moves."

Cameron smiled. "Yeah right. You guys couldn't handle the way I move."

Noel smirked and leaned back against the couch. "You were already dancing. Might as well keep it up for our entertainment."

"Oh, I guess that's a good reason." Cameron snorted and kicked at his foot. "I can't actually dance in this outfit, it would look goofy."

"Dance!" Emma laughed.

"Dance for me, Cam." Noel said at almost the same time. His words were swallowed by Emma's excitement. 

The smile slipped from his lips in a way someone would notice if they paid attention, like Noel. Flirty blue eyes met his before eying his body from head to toe and by the way Noel leaned back and split his thighs, he enjoyed what he saw. 

Noel said 'dance for me' not 'dance for us' meaning he wanted it specifically. And if they were alone, he'd have no qualms about straddling him on the couch and dancing in a way that would get them both hard within seconds. But since they had company, it would have to be one of his goofier dances that made everyone laugh. 

Cameron set his drink down. "Fine, I will dance, but if you two get all worked up, that's your own fault."

He started to move, pulling out all his cheesy, child-like moves, ones that would make people want to put clothes on instead of taking them off. But it had its desired effect, Emma was a laughing mess, nearly bent over the side of the couch. But Noel, even with a smile on his face, Cameron knew he still liked what he saw. 

"Good enough for you?" He teased them playfully and turned to grip the mantle on the fireplace and pushed his ass out, then wiggled it from side to side until Emma whistled through her fingers. "Oh, I know you like it. You guys can't keep those catcalls to yourselves."

Under Emma's hysterical laughter, Cameron heard Noel's soft sounding moans. Only one or two, but he knew those sounds like the back of his hand and knew what they meant. It was enough to have him turn around and approach Noel on the couch. He swayed back and forth, keeping up that goofy routine but his eyes said all he couldn't say. 

Noel's legs shifted apart again, giving him as much room as he needed. "That the best you got, Monaghan?" I'm not even worked up yet."

"I am." Emma jokes, fanning her face. "So will the rest of the world." She turned the video off and scrolled to post part of the clip. "Nice job, red."

With her distracted, Cameron rubbed his knee along the inside of Noel's left thigh, watching his mouth part a little before he looked down the hallway, then met his eyes again. 

"I need some air after that." Cameron said out loud, making sure Emma heard it before he slowly made his way out of the room. 

"Go cool off your man parts." Emma called after him, smiling but her attention was back on her phone. 

Out in the hall, or what might have been the hall if it was an actual house, he waited all of about ten seconds before he heard Noel excusing himself, using one lie or another and within seconds, he was with him in the hallway. 

Cameron pulled their masks down, then pinned Noel's hands to the sturdy wall and put his entire body weight against him. "In the mood for a dance?"

Noel nodded, bumping their noses together. "It's been awhile since I've had one of those dances from you. Not that I didn't enjoy the dance you just gave."

Cameron smirked. "Well, it won't be like before when I weighed 90 pounds, but I can make it work. Tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight." Noel licked his lips. "Now kiss me before someone finds us."

Releasing Noel's arms, Cameron gripped both sides of his face and kissed him as deeply as possible. Noise in the other room had them pulling away, fixing their tented pants and their masks. Noel walked out first, leaving him a moment to gather himself before he joined them. 

If Noel wanted a dance, he would get a dance.


End file.
